


my darling, i’ll tuck your name under my tongue

by Tiara_of_Sapphires



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, prince!Cassian, smuggler!Jyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiara_of_Sapphires/pseuds/Tiara_of_Sapphires
Summary: It’s beneath his station, what he was doing. Cassian couldn’t bring himself to care.For a tumblr anon who prompted: Prince Cassian & Smuggler Jyn (like Han and Leia)





	my darling, i’ll tuck your name under my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tumblr anon who prompted: Prince Cassian & Smuggler Jyn (like Han and Leia)  
> Apparently, I couldn’t fill this prompt without making a full fic of it because why the fuck not?  
> Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Wars or its characters. I just like to mend my wounds with fic…

Cassian could already hear Kay telling him how stupid and irrational he was being. The man, Cassian’s attendant and closest friend, made sure to tell him that at every chance he could. Words that always fell on deaf ears.

Risking his safety by leaving the palace unescorted, to one of the shittiest areas of the capital city, to meet with a criminal.

Well, ‘meet’ was a loaded phrase. It made what he was doing sound more innocent than it was.

This was his secret, his indulgence that brought satisfaction and pain in near-equal measures.

He dressed in plain clothes, as plain as a prince could manage. The jacket and boots, to the trained eye, would give away that he had money or that he stole the items from someone who had money.

Nobody would notice that the heir-apparent of the Festan throne was wandering the streets, ducking around stalls and children and beggars. Dusk was falling, casting shadows over everything, making his identity harder to pin down.

Not that anyone really knew his face. His parents were the ones in the spotlight, unwilling to let their son to be subject to scrutiny. Fest wasn’t that wealthy or powerful a nation to begin with, the monarchs near-figureheads in the face of the Parliament.

Still, the ransom of a prince would definitely be of interest to some of the characters who lurked in the shadows.

While he was a prince, it didn’t mean he didn’t know how to defend himself. He wouldn’t have dared come out all this way if he didn’t. The blaster tucked in his waistband and the vibroblade tucked in his boot were his security and he knew how to use them.

Down an alley in the south side of the city, where the ground was cracked and split and the buildings were claustrophobically crammed together and stretched to the heavens.

The second to last door on the left.

The bartender, Saw, nodded when Cassian entered.

It had bothered Cassian that Saw remembered him, but he would be a fool not to. Cassian was in there at least once a week, never stopping by the bar to have a drink, instead going up the stairs in the back to the rented rooms.

One of the only good things about this place was that there were very few people who stuck around for more than a couple of days, never around long enough to see the pattern of a prince sneaking around. Cassian remembered those who stayed, permanent fixtures under the low light.

There were the blind man and his bodyguard who always stuck to the righthand corner of the bar. That was a constant. The blind man always seemed to find him with his sightless eyes and would smile knowingly. That too was a constant.

Cassian wasn’t sure what the blind man knew and could never find the courage to ask.

Instead, he just walked past and up the stairs.

He could hear the sounds of snoring and sex through the thin wooden doors as he walked to the last door down the hall. There was nobody but him out there, no one to recognize him, no one to know his secret.

Knock once, pause for a beat, knock twice in succession.

Quick footsteps met his ears before the door opened, just enough for him to slip inside.

He turned to her as she glanced at the door, closing and locking it. Then she looked to him. Her stare always seemed to pin him down. It was like he wasn’t able to hide anything from her.

Relief crashed over him to see her, breath catching in his throat. She was here. She was alive and unharmed, from what he could see. She didn’t leave in the night, with no way for him to find her.

Though she had known he was coming, she was dressed like she was about to see a client. Her brown hair was in a messy ponytail.

Nondescript, utilitarian clothes, ready to blend into a crowd and disappear. Her belt looped around her hips, holster carrying her favorite blaster.

She always looked like she was ready to run and fight.

There were at least half a dozen places in the room where she hid weapons for easy access and those were only the ones Cassian knew about.

She had made a name for herself, and that made enemies.

Though the name was not her name.

Cassian knew the truth: that famed smuggler Liana Hallik was actually Jyn Erso, daughter of a nobleman from a kingdom miles and miles away. A nobleman who held court to a tyrant, but a nobleman all the same.

Neither of them spoke, only watched each other.

He shrugged off the small bag slung over his shoulder and set it on the rickety chair pushed to wall next to the door. In it was some wine and rice and cheese and a small bag of credits.

It wasn’t out of charity or pity. It was of a lover’s concern. To make sure she didn’t go hungry. It helped him sleep at night knowing that she had the money for food and pay her rent.

He didn’t want to think about the things she might have to do if the money ran out, having to go further than smuggling.

Later, when he lay in bed alone in the palace and tried not to think about the woman who dominated his thoughts, paranoid thoughts—in Kay’s voice, of course—would worm in, wondering if she was taking advantage of him. That she was letting him into her bed for the credits, gaining his trust to betray him later.

But, now, that didn’t matter.

He was in too deep.

Jyn stepped forward until there were mere inches between them, enough that she had to tilt her head up a little to keep eye contact.

“I thought you weren’t going to make it,” she said, like she was scolding him.

It was easy banter, something he could find in few people.

He shrugged with a levity he didn’t feel. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Cassian wasn’t sure who moved first, but they met with a clash of lips and a flurry of hands, sloppy and possessive.

It had been a few days, almost a week, since they last saw each other. It felt like forever.

Jyn sighed against his mouth, a tiny pleased thing that Cassian refused to forget, and pressed the lines of their bodies together.

Home was a gilded palace that lost its glimmer by the year as slowly the money was leeched out. Home was a mother and father who tried to make his upbringing as normal as possible, making sure he knew the ways of the world as well as to fight.

Home was also in Jyn’s arms, in a rundown motel in the shadows of the capital city.

She smelled like cheap soap, hands rough and calloused where they rucked up his shirt and skimmed over the skin of his back.

He always felt so soft and posh in comparison to her. She would tease him about it, sometimes. The pampered and groomed prince with the tough and world-worn smuggler.

Other times, she would bury her face in the crook of his neck and make some comment about the cologne he was wearing, then chase the pretty words with a wicked bite that could only just be hidden by his shirt.

Their clothes hit the ground at random intervals, his jacket, her belt, as they stumbled the short distance to her bed. The signs of their status were stripped, prince and smuggler turned to simple lovers.

Hands and lips found the revealed skin, claiming and grasping.

With a small push, Jyn was on her back and the mattress creaked in protest.

Cassian knelt at the edge of the bed, pulled Jyn forward so her legs were draped over his shoulders.

He kissed a line up her right inner thigh, stopping just before her cunt, then kissed a line up the left. She liked the way his facial hair scratched and tickled against her skin, something Cassian exploited as often as he could.

When Jyn bucked up with an impatient noise, Cassian leaned forward and spread her with his fingers, licking a stripe over her.

He worshiped her with his mouth and let his hands roam over wherever he could reach. Jyn moaned and sighed above him and raked her fingers through his hair.

He loved this, being able to do this for her. Gods knew how many times he touched himself thinking of Jyn, of everything about her.

He could probably get off on this alone, having his mouth on her. He was painfully hard between his legs, practically bobbing against his stomach, but he didn’t care about touching himself.

This, this was all he needed.

One finger, then two, pushed into her tightness, stretching her open.

Jyn whispered encouragements into the still air. Her hands tightening and softened where they gripped at his hair, just shy of painful.

He knew she liked it hard and fast, so that’s what he did. He sucked at her clit, one hand fingerfucking her, curling just right, while the other held her thigh and kept her spread open for him.

She bucked and writhed, half-formed pleas spilling out of her mouth. She sat up on shaky arms and met his eyes.

Jyn’s cheeks were flushed and her lip was caught between her teeth. Cassian groaned at the sight, the vibrating over her clit.

With a wordless cry, Jyn stiffened and went boneless and her thighs around Cassian’s head. He eased her through her orgasm by peppering her skin with light kisses and slowly moving his fingers in and out of her.

“Please fuck me,” she breathed, reaching forward and down to cup his cheek.

Not one to keep a lady waiting, Cassian stood and closed the small amount of space between them. Jyn moved farther into the bed and he followed to rest between her spread legs.

Their mouths met languidly, Jyn could probably taste herself on his lips.

His body covered hers and he was greedy for it, for every piece of skin he could reach.

Jyn hooked her leg around his hip, pressing her heat oh so close to his hardness and with a hidden strength they were flipped so Jyn was straddling him.

Cassian opened his mouth to say something smart, but ended up groaning like a wounded man when Jyn lined him up with her opening and sank down with a sinful roll of her hips.

“Jyn,” he breathed and she shivered above him.

Their true names were always exchanged like secrets, like prayers. Just loud enough for the other to hear.

“Cassian.”

He bucked into her, jolting her just enough to draw a cry out of her mouth.

Jyn leaned forward, bracing her hands on his chest, and started to move.

She rode him like she was born to do it, each time she sank down on him was exquisite agony.

Cassian braced his feet against the mattress and thrust up to meet her. His hands roamed, sometimes gripping her hips, sometimes stroking over her skin.

He cupped one of her breasts and rolled the nipple between his fingers and grinned as it startled a whimper out of her.

This was desperate, a desperate coupling between two people who didn’t know how much time they had.

It seared in Cassian’s blood, the need to bring Jyn pleasure, the utter yearning to tuck her inside himself where she would be safe.

The latter was impossible, pride and circumstance making it so he couldn’t protect her from everything this life could throw at her.

He could do the former.

Cassian threaded his fingers through her hair, pulling her in for a kiss, as he brought his free hand down to where they were joined.

Jyn sobbed against his mouth as he rubbed tight circles against her clit, still thrusting back in a frantic race to completion.

She broke the kiss to look at him with green eyes misty with lust. She breathed his name, over and over like a litany, as she shook apart above him.

One day, he hoped against hope, that she would be able to scream his name, with no heed to secrets and danger.

He fell off the precipice shortly after, groaning Jyn’s name into her collarbone, spilling inside of her.

Gently, he helped ease her off of him and she flopped next to him. Still touching, as they caught their breath and their heartbeats slowed.

The reality of their situation crept in slowly, still using borrowed time.

The knowledge that he should leave pulled at him, leave before people noticed he was gone and come looking for him. It was a risk, every moment he stayed. He couldn’t expose her. She stayed hidden, changed her name, for a reason. The reason came to him in snippets, in the afterglow, during a shared meal: a tale of death and betrayal and struggle. It was a good reason, and, no matter how he felt, he couldn’t fault her for hiding in the shadows, living a criminal’s life.

He didn’t want to leave. Her bed was better than any throne this world could offer him, somewhere he wanted to stay until the world ended.

He braced himself on one arm, enough so he was just hovering over her face. He kissed everywhere he could reach.

Then he pulled back, so he could watch her again.

“I wish you could come back with me,” he said.

She smiled sadly, eyes overly bright. Her fingers brushed over Cassian’s cheek, and the urge to stay there forever wormed its way deeper into his chest.

He really did. He wished every day that he could bring her back to his home. This woman, who helped him in a time of need, when he needed help to protect his family, his nation. This woman, who bickered and jabbed and annoyed the ever-living hell out of him every step of the way. This woman, who could drink anyone under the table, sung painfully beautifully, and could sneak anything anywhere for the right price.

She took his heart and he wasn’t sure he wanted it back.

“One day, maybe.”

He swallowed around a lump, wishing he could find a truth in that lie.

“Will you be here? In five days?”

Jyn exhaled through her nose, bitterness twisting her face.

“I have a job in Jakku. Got a scavenger and her little circus to back me up. If it goes well, I’ll be back in eight days. Longer, if it doesn’t.”

Cassian nodded, panic and concern like iron fists around his heart, though his expression stayed relatively neutral.

He never liked the idea of her leaving the city, much less taking a job where even she knew there was a chance she could get hurt or killed.

There was no point in telling her not to go. He had tried that once, back when he thought his feelings for her were limited to concern of a friend and not anything else. That ended in a shouting match, which unexpectedly turned to him pressing her against the wall and kissing her like he would die if he didn’t.

Cassian eased himself out of bed and got dressed, delaying the inevitable as much as possible. Just being in the same room as her felt like a balm on his soul.

He put himself back together, making it look on the outside like nothing had happened. His hair probably still looked a bit like a mess, no matter how many times he combed his fingers through it.

He sat back down on the bed as soon as he was done, ignoring Jyn’s protests about him putting his dirty clothes on her bed, as if they weren’t just fucking on it minutes earlier.

Cassian reached out and touched her face, committing each detail to memory.

“Come back to me, okay?” he asked, feeling a bit like a child asking for reassurance, a steady hand. He had little right to ask her, but he did anyway.

She nodded solemnly, kissing the palm of his hand.

“I will.”

Jyn was the strongest person he knew. She would try to come back, as uninjured as possible. And he had made it clear that if she ever needed help, she could come to the palace. He would let her in, take care of her. He knew she would never take that offer, but he felt better knowing that she had that option.

He hated this feeling of helplessness.

Jyn’s expression didn’t change when he stood up and started for the door.

Each step brought them farther away from each other.

This could be it. Cassian might never see her again. She could die on this job or leave for a distant land. He could die at the hands of an assassin, an agent of an enemy government.

If this was the end, would she know how much she meant to him? Would she understand?

Cassian turned back before he could think better of it. She had been watching him from the bed, a terribly wistful expression on her face that didn’t evaporate fast enough when he saw her.

It brought him some twisted sense of hope, that she was feeling something similar.

“I love you,” he said, meaning every word, knowing it was better not to leave this sort of thing unsaid.

It hung in the air a bit like a death knell for a beat.

Then, Jyn smiled, this time a bit happier, a bit brighter, and it felt like a balloon was expanding in Cassian’s chest.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> -lies down-  
> Hope you enjoyed! All feedback is appreciated!  
> [Come say hi on my Tumblr and maybe drop a drabble request](http://www.tiaraofsapphires.tumblr.com)!  
> Cheers!  
> ~Tiara of Sapphires


End file.
